


Santa Claus, Stripper Edition

by autumntulip



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Job resignation, M/M, Santa Claus - Freeform, Strip Tease, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumntulip/pseuds/autumntulip
Summary: It’s Christmas week, and Wonwoo’s friends’ idea of celebrating his long due job resignation is a surprise party involving… Stripper Santa.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Challenge 5: Naughty or Nice





	Santa Claus, Stripper Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the mods for organizing this fest and always provide opportunities for me to challenge myself.

Wonwoo doesn’t know how it happened. One day he was summoning the courage to send his boss to hell, then he was here, attending a party he absolutely didn’t want to receive. Why would anyone celebrate unemployment?

“Freedom!” Soonyoung had said, shoving him another glass of cheap wine.

Wonwoo was quietly enjoying the peace of his first day at home after resigning when the doorbell rang and a bunch of his friends barged in, bringing snacks, alcohol, and a portable Christmas tree. Wonwoo signed in surrender, the familiar powerlessness he used to feel at work coming back like déjà vu.

It was Christmas week, but Wonwoo’s place had no decorations. He had considered buying them, however, his working hours had been draining him for months, and he couldn’t find time to shop—not even his own food. Considering everything his friends had brought there, Wonwoo guessed his sufferable living conditions were well-known.

“You’ve lost weight,” Jihoon pointed out.

“It’s been 87 days since you were online in your Steam account,” Seungcheol informed him.

“Are your eyes shrinking into your head?” Jeonghan frowned, worried.

“Not to mention the lost dates. And that’s why,” Soonyoung grabbed Wonwoo by the shoulders and directed him to a chair in the middle of his living room. “We’ve everything settle for you to _relax_.”

Wonwoo sat down apprehensive. He had a feeling he would get even more stressed. When Seokmin played a sexy version of _Jingle Bells_ , he was certain.

He didn’t have the chance to wonder what was happening. Seungcheol opened the door and a man in red, white beard, and red cap, came in.

“Ho-ho-ho! Where is the naughty boy?”

Wonwoo was shocked. In front of him, wearing pretty tight pants and a fitted red jacket, was Santa Claus—stripper edition.

“This is not happening.”

“Ho-ho-ho!” Stripper Santa laughed, hands over his belly. “Santa always finds the naughty boys.”

Suddenly, Stripper Santa got into the song rhythm, his hips sensually swaying from side to side, getting closer and closer to Wonwoo. He slid his hand down his chest and grabbed his crotch, jerking it upwards following the beat near to Wonwoo’s face. In a swift move, he turned backwards, arching his butt in front of Wonwoo, following the song.

Wonwoo had to admit his butt was nice, and he had been too distracted to noticed the first item of Stripper Santa was already gone—his fake beard. Stripper Santa turned his head over his shoulder to Wonwoo and blinked maliciously.

Wonwoo’s heart stopped. Oh god, he didn’t know what was happening to him because now he thought… Stripper Santa was beautiful. Perfect nose, shinning eyes, blinding smile. And a nice butt.

Stripper Santa turned again and, in one fast move, opened up his jacket to reveal a lightly defined chest. Right in front of Wonwoo.

“That’s it, Santa! Show us your holidays’ underwear!” Soonyoung screamed enthusiastically, somewhere behind Wonwoo. Stripper Santa gave him a warning glance, breaking character for a second. But the scream had shattered Wonwoo’s bubble, and now he could hear chants and cheers from everyone.

“Enough!” he cried, standing up angrily. The song stopped immediately. “You came into my house unannounced, you hire a prostitute—”

“Hey!”

“—to bounce his—”

“Junnie is not a prostitute!”

“—right in front of my face without asking me whether I want it! I spent the last months just taking absurd orders, how was this supposed to make me feel better?”

Silence. He could feel everyone was uncomfortable. Wonwoo was about to regret it when,

“Junhui is pretty hot, you know,” Seokmin tried to explain.

“Oh, for god’s sake!” Wonwoo stormed out, exasperated. He felt petty going to his room, but his patience had worn out.

He hadn’t been sulking on his bed for long when someone knocked on the door and opened it right after.

“Can I come in?” It was the Junhui guy.

“I’m not paying you.”

Junhui guy snorted, coming in.

“I’m not a prostitute—nor a stripper,” he dismissed, sitting on Wonwoo’s desk chair. “I’m on Soonyoung’s dance group.”

Wonwoo remembered faintly about a performance he was supposed to attend some months ago. Work had prevented him, of course.

“I’m also an actor,” Junhui continued. “I played a stripper last Spring, so Soonyoung thought I ‘had the experience,’” he rolled his eyes. “The Santa part is an interesting twist.”

“You were really willing to take off your clothes in front of strangers for Soonyoung?” Wonwoo couldn’t hide his astonishment.

“Oh, no!” Jun laughed. His eyes brightened in the light, and Wonwoo remembered why he had almost let the guy finish his show earlier. “I lost a bet.” He pouted, making it clear he didn’t want to elaborate.

“I know how Soonyoung can be.”

“He’s a really good friend,” Junhui said sincerely. “He organized all of this because he knew you needed it.”

“I’m fine,” Wonwoo tried to not feel ungrateful.

“Aren’t you happy you don’t work there anymore?”

“I’m unhappy because I’m unemployed.”

Junhui considered him.

“It’s scary, but you have to be brave to recognize a trap from a good opportunity,” he said seriously. “You need to remember that.”

Wonwoo stared at him absorbing the words. It sounded like something important that he would comprehend later.

“Who are you again?”

Jun giggled. “I’m the guy you were supposed to go on a blind date with two months ago. I didn’t know that when I agreed to the stripper thing!”

Then Wonwoo remembered. After their performance, he was supposed to have dinner with some guy.

He could see now all he had missed because of his work.

“Well, now I have time. If you want to reschedule,” he tried to sound nonchalant.

“Perhaps,” Junhui smiled, standing up to leave. "Just a heads up, I'm pretty sure Soonyoung's hidden mistletoe somewhere." 

"Noted, Santa" Wonwoo smiled, grateful for their talk.

Later, they found it in the kitchen. Hope growing within his chest, Wonwoo leaned on into Jun's lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s a privilege to have the option to resign. Some years ago, on Christmas Eve, I decided to enjoy the privilege I had, like Wonwoo, and I never regretted it. This year I had to remind myself about traps disguised as opportunities all over again. It was good to put it into words. Thanks for reading!


End file.
